Broken Memories
by Painestwin
Summary: A stranger runs into Yuna, Rikku, And Paine. This stranger is claiming to be Paine’s dead sister. Is this true? Or is she there for another reason? It will help to read my other story, This I’ll Never Tell Chapter 3 up slight RP. 4 is an Authors note.
1. Yukairi

Ok this is the first chapter of Broken memories hope you like it.

Disclamer: I do not own any finalfantasy characters.

* * *

Broken Memories Chapter 1: Yukairi 

"For the last time Rikku, no means no!" Paine said her voice showing her irritation. Yuna walked into the cabin and saw the scene hadn't changed. Paine was still lying stubbornly on her bed with Rikku trying to make her get up to go shopping. The only difference was the time. Yuna walked up the stairs, getting Paine and Rikku to look at her.

"Sheesh Paine, just give it up…Rikku wont give up until you say yes…Its been a hour already and I'm starving I need some breakfast!" Yuna said looking at the warrior. Paine glared at Yuna then at Rikku. She let out a sigh and ran a hand threw her hair.

"Fine! I'll go!" She said growling. "But only because I need some food!" Rikku giggled and grinned at Paine then at Yuna.

"Ok now we have Paine, lets go shopping!" Rikku said happily. She grabbed Paine's hand and tried to drag Paine out of bed. Paine freed her hand from the Al Bhed's grip and got up herself. Paine walk down the stairs and into the elevator quickly followed by Rikku then Yuna.

At luca after a few hours of shopping

"OH! Lets go there!" Rikku said pointing at a small, expensive shop. Yuna was about to agree until she heard a muffled noise from behind a wall of shopping bags. Yuna giggled.

"What did you say Paine?" Yuna asked the wall of shopping bags. She heard a growl and saw Paine rearrange the bags so the she could be heard properly.

"No more shops! You've got enough things, and I came because I wanted some food, not to carry the bags!" Paine said in a forced calm voice. "Yuna what happened to you being hungry?"

"I lied," She said with a shrug. "It was the only way I could get you to go shopping." Paine growled again.

"But couldn't we have _at least _used a cart for the clothes?" Paine said shifting the clothes bags to get a better grip. Rikku joined in the conversation.

"Nope! We have to have our Pek Cdnuhk Fynneun do it for us" (Big Strong Warrior) Rikku said using her native tongue. Paine sighed.

"Cdippunh dreav" (stubborn thief) Paine spat at the younger girl using al bhed as well. Rikku just smiled and started to drag yuna to the store she had pointed to earlier. Paine followed slowly to make sure nothing would fall. Rikku stopped causing both Yuna and Paine to stop as well. "Why did we stop?" Paine asked. Rikku pointed to a girl standing in the middle of the walkway staring at a map. The girl wore a black tank top and black leather pants. She wore two long swords at her sides and had eye blinding blond hair.

"Hey! You with the map!" Rikku yelled at her and she looked up from the map to see who had called. Paines eyes grew wide when she saw the girls piercing green eyes

_Father's green eyes_

Paine though and she shuffled the bags so she couldn't bee seen. The girl gave a little wave to show she heard. Rikku bounded towards her, with Yuna, and Paine following silently. "Do you need some help with something?"

The girl stared at her for a few seconds then it hit her. "You're the gullwings aren't you?" She said her eyes slowly gliding from Rikku to Yuna. "Ah! Ex-high summoner Yuna I presume?" She gave a little bow instead of the usual greetings for summoners. Yuna's eyes widened not because of the improper greeting but because she called her EX-high summoner, which Yuna is but everyone still calls her high summoner. Then her eyes glided to the wall of bags. She raised an eyebrow and looked back at Yuna.

"That's Paine," Yuna responded putting a hand on her forehead. "Paine…you can let go of the bags for now." The other girls heard a sigh of relief from the other side and Paine started to set thing on the ground trying to still hide her face. The other girl started to help but stopped immediately once she could see Paine's eyes. Her eyes got as big as they could.

"Is…is that you…Sarah?" The girl said and she came an inch from Paine's face. "It has to be…only Sarah…" She muttered to herself. She studied Paine for a second then had Paine in a bear hug. Paine eyes grew wider and stood so still that she looked like a cardboard person with someone wrapped around her. The girl released her hug and stared up at the warrior who was still in shock. "Sarah? Are you ok?" Paine shut her eyes and then opened them again to look down at the girl.

"How…do you know my name?" She yelled down at the barely smaller girl. The younger girl tilted her head. "How did you know my name, girl!" Paine repeated in an angry tone. The girls face suddenly got as angry as Paine's was.

"What do you mean by _how_? Don't tell you've forgotten!" The girl yelled tears building up in her eyes. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me, big sister!" Every thing seemed to freeze.

"You called me big sister…?" Paine said reaching back into her memory. A picture of a younger Yukairi being stabbed shot into Paine's brain like bullets. "Yukairi…little sister? Yu-ki…is it really you? But…I thought you were dead" The girl nodded and gave Paine another hug.

"No, I'm alive…" Yukairi said after letting go of Paine. Paine looked over at Rikku and Yuna to see them looking at the pair strangely. "Yuna, Rikku, This is my younger sister, Yukairi." The Yukairi smiled at them.

"You can just call me Yuki" Yukairi said holding out her hand. Yuna and Rikku shook them selves from their shock and they shook her hand.

"Just wondering but if your Paine's sister then why didn't you come look for her? I mean there's pictures every where of us and you should have been able to recognize her right?" Rikku said looking at Yukairi with a tilted head. "and you two look nothing alike"

"I've only been able to hear about you guys…I haven't been here or anywhere, where I can see pictures." Yukairi responded. "We don't look alike because i got my looks from my father…"

Yuna smiled at her. "So that's why you got lost right? You just got here?" Yuna said tilting her head like Rikku had. Yukairi nodded and looked back at Paine. Paine looked at the swords at Yukairi's side.

"You use two swords?" Paine asked totally out of topic. Yukairi nodded and patted both swords. "We should have a friendly fight later." Yukairi giggled.

"No, I might be good but I know you'd be better, I mean you've been using it even since mother…" Yukairi started her smile slowly fading. Paine noticed this immediately. She felt her own tears well up in her eyes but she fought back and didn't cry. Instead she gave Yukairi a small, but meaningful hug. Rikku and Yuna watched this with mouths wide open, but immediately started laughing after. They both laughed so hard they had to lean against each other.

Once they had regained oxygen Rikku spoke. "Sorry…never thought Paine would hug someone, you know?" Yuna nodded and it was Yukairi's turn to be in shock.

"What do you mean by that?" Yukairi said mouth opened in shock. Yuna and Rikku looked back at her in the same type of shock.

"We mean she's not the type to hug people." Yuna said for Rikku. Rikku nodded. "I mean she doesn't even allow human contact." This earned both Yuna and Rikku a 'death' glare.

"What?" Yukairi practically yelled. "She must of really changed because once she was in such a good mood she started to-" Paine quickly clamped her hand over the younger girls mouth. Yukairi simply licked her hand causing Paine to let go. "-She started to hug people she didn't even know!"

Yuna and Rikku stared at Paine who's face had just gone as red as her eyes. They both collapsed on the floor laughing followed by Yukairi. Pretty soon they had tears coming out of there eyes. Paine stood there for a few more minutes before she said "I'm getting something to eat…" and she walked off to the nearest food shop.

* * *

All right that's all for now. I hope you liked this chapter. E-mail me if you have any good ideas that i might be able to use. Please review and I don't care if there flames. 


	2. An Evening With Yukairi

**Broken memories**

**Chapter 2: An Evening With Yukairi**

"See you later!" A girl with short blond hair yelled to a leaving airship. Paine waved from her spot next to her sister. Yuna and Rikku stood on the deck waving back, their stuff currently in the arms of a blond haired man. Paine and Yukairi watched the airship until it was out of sight.

"So what are we going to do first Sarah- uhh…erm…I mean, Paine?" Yukairi asked her sister, stumbling when she received a glare. As beads of sweat slowly rolled down her face, She laughed nervously. Paine watched her sister's reaction with an amused, trademark smirk.

"Lets get something to eat," Paine said while trying to force her stomach to not growl, "Haven't eaten all morning." Yukairi laughed at her sister's obvious hunger until a loud, rumbling noise came from her own stomach.

"Yeah, I guess I'm hungry too." She said rubbing the back of her head. Paine nodded to her sister then started to walk off to the nearest café. Yukairi trailed closely behind for a few seconds before she decided to try her luck. "Sarah! I want a piggie-back ride!" She cried and she leapt into a surprise attack. She had just jumped on Paine's back and was now wrapping her legs around Paine waist. Paine stumbled forward trying to balance with the extra weight on her back.

"C'mon Yuki, get off. You're too old for this!" Paine said as she tried to pry her sister off her back while remaining in balance.

"Nope! Gimme a piggie-back ride!" Yukairi replied in a loud baby voice.

Paine managed a small hiss at the people of Luca that started to stare before responding to Yukairi "Fine! Fine! Just stop making a scene! I still thing you're too old for this." Yukairi giggled at her sister as she started forward. Yukairi placed her chin on top of Paine's head and wrapped her arms around the warrior's neck.

"I won't strangle you this time." Yukairi promised.

_Flash back_

_"Mommy, I'm tired…" Four year-old Yukairi complained to a tall woman with silver hair that reached the center of her back. The woman looked back at her daughter who had just sat on the ground._

"_I'm sorry hun," She started making her voice as gentle as possible, "I'm tired too. Today was a really long day…"_

"_Mom! I got the food!" A voice called from somewhere. Nine year-old Sarah came running up to them, a bag of food in her arms. Sarah looked almost the same just wearing more clothes, with brighter colors, and her hair wasn't in its trademark hair-gelled style, instead just hanging down to her shoulders._

"_Alright! Lets eat!" Yukairi said, tiredness forgotten._

_After they ate_

"_That was good!" Sarah said as she stood up from the fountain they had been sitting on. "Wish we could do that more often." Yukairi nodded and tried to stand up but failed, instead falling on the ground. Sarah caught her before any real damage could be done._

"_You tired Yuki?" Sarah asked her sister, who was now cradled in her arms._

_Yukairi nodded. Sarah stood up and placed a half-asleep Yukairi on her shoulders. "I'll give you a piggie-back ride" Sarah gave her sister the best smile she could from her angle._

_Sarah started forward which made Yukairi place her arms around Sarah's neck tightly afraid she was going to fall off._

"_Y-Y-Yuki!" Sarah squawked trying to breathe, "C-Can't…Breathe!"_

_Yukairi loosened her grip and looked at her sister, to see her face had turned a shade of purple. "I'm sowwy, Sarwh!"_

_Their mother stood next to them and patted Yukairi on the head. "I'm sure Sarah's alright, She's a strong girl." Sarah shot her sister a reassuring smile before starting to walk again._

_End of flash back_

Paine winced at the memory. "That did hurt, you know." Yukairi giggled.

With that, the sisters slowly made their way to the nearest café with the occasional "giddy-up" or "C'mon faster, my noble steed!" coming from the blond.

* * *

A cloaked figure watched the odd pair from a bench. The only thing you could see of the cloaked figured face was the mouth, which was now in a grimace as if this person had been hit in the stomach with a baseball bat, extremely hard. "Dang it…I'm too late…or wait…" The figure started to mumbled. The unknown figure stood up and walked up to the café, where the sisters had entered. "Yes, I can…still try _that…_"

The mysterious figure pulled a hand out of a pocket to reveal a small picture. The picture was simple. It had two little girls, a blond haired girl and silver haired girl, only four or five years apart, sitting on top of an elder silver haired woman, both giving the peace sign and smiling. A single tear rolled down the cloaked figured face and fell on the picture. The figure quickly wiped it away before any damage could be done.

The figure sparred one last glance at the two in the café before sighing and slowly stalking off, presence not even noticed by the other people in Luca or the happy sisters in the café.

* * *

Paine and Yukairi walked out of the café, Paine's face beet red from embarrassment as Yukairi reminded her of yet another moment she had done something well, embarrassing.

"Oh yeah, what were you trying to find before." Paine asked out of the blue as to make her sister stop telling yet _another_ embarrassing story. Yukairi looked at her confused. Paine sighed. "You know when we first saw you."

Yukairi's face went a small shade of red as she turned away from Paine. "I was trying to find my hotel, and well…I'm not that good at reading maps so, I only got lost further. That's what I was trying to do, Find my hotel." Paine snickered at her sister then placed a hand on top of her head.

"What hotel?" Paine asked her younger sister.

"Umm, I think it was called the 'Blitzers Inn'." Yukairi said shyly as she looked her sister in the face. It took Paine every thing she had and then some, to stop her self from bursting out laughing. Paine coughed to cover up the weird sound that was threatening to come out of her throat.

"The Blitzers Inn is the easiest hotel to find, it's right there." Paine said as she pointed out the biggest building, stadium not included, in Luca. Yukairi blushed crimson and Paine slowly ruffled the younger girls hair, chuckling softly. "Do you want to go back to the hotel?"

All Yukairi could do was nod. Paine started forward a few seconds before looking back. Yukairi was still standing and staring at the ground. Paine back peddled and grabbed Yukairi's wrist. Yukairi looked at her sister confused as she was dragged towards the hotel. "C'mon, I don't want to drag you the whole way." Was all Paine said as they continued forward.

Yukairi giggled then ran forward, only far enough to keep up with the silver haired warrior, which had slowed down her own pace, to match Yukairi's. Yukairi slipped her hand into Paine's then smiled at her sister.

After minutes of walking

"Here we are, Room number 153." Yukairi said as she freed her hand from Paine's grip. She reached into a pocket and pulled out a key. She unlocked the door and pushed it open. The room looked like it was barely touched. Every thing was in order and neat. It was almost as if no one was ever there. The only thing that was out of place was a huge backpack and a guitar case.

Paine looked at the guitar case. "You have a guitar? Those things are rare." Yukairi smiled and open the case to reveal an acoustic guitar. She gently pulled it out, along with a pick.

"Yeah," She replied smiling. "I can play it too." She strummed a few strings lightly as an example. "Guess what! I can play that one song mom taught us!" Paine looked at her surprised.

"You can? You figured out how to?" Paine asked.

"Yeah! Though I think a few cords are wrong…" Yukairi said then went to tuning the guitar. Once she finished she started to play, the song sounding a lot like the hymn of the faith just darker and a bit faster.

Paine sat down on the bed and rested her head agents the wall, trying not to think about her mother, who used to hum this song to them before they went to bed.

* * *

This is the end of the chapter! It was a kind of sad ending, though. I think I kind of made Paine a little OOC…and I did call Paine Sarah in the Flash back because it's a memory of the past and Paine hadn't changed her name yet. But this is a lot of sisterly fluff and there's more to come next chapter. Oh well, please review. Suggestions welcome as always.

P.S. There will be more of Yuna, Rikku, and Tidus in the next chapter.

P.P.S: I HAD to put Tidus in my story because I couldn't stand Yuna with out Tidus. (It's just something you can't change)

P.P.P.S: Do you readers think I should have any pairings in this story? (If you do tell me what ones)

P.P.P.P.S: Sorry for all the P.S'


	3. A little spar

(Authors note: Because I dislike having to put both Al Bhed and English when a character speaks Al Bhed I have made it italic. So if someone speaks and it's italic it's in Al Bhed!)

Disclaimer: I don't own any Final Fantasy X-2 characters! (This goes for the last two chapters too, because silly me forgot to put it there!)

* * *

**Broken memories**

**Chapter 3: A little spar**

Paine was floating in what seemed like pure darkness. Every thing was silent. "Am I dead?" Paineasked herself in the darkness. She let her eyes wander the darkness.

**No,at least,not yet.**

She would have jumped in surprise but her warrior training really paid off. Taking a claming breath she tried to speak, only to be cut off.

**Do not worry; I am not here to hurt you.**

Hearing the sincere-ness in the voice Paine believed it, but she didn't let her guard down completely. "Then why are you here; better yet, where _is_ 'here'?"

**I am here to remind you and you are in a place you have long forgotten.**

"Remind me about what, exactly? This place?" Paine said trying to restrain the slowly rising annoyance from entering her voice.

**No, not exactly. I'm here to remind you about the truth.**

"Truth? Truth about what?"

**Everything.**

"What thehell are you talking about?" The voice was wearing out her patience for not being specific enough. The voice paused for a few seconds.

…**You should already know this.**

She felt like smashing her head against the wall but considering there weren't any walls around, she counted to ten before speaking. Even that didn't help because she almost screamed at the voice, "Who thehell are you anyway!"

**I am--**

* * *

"Hey Sarah, Wake up!" Paine's eyes opened immediately but shut them once again, finding the light gave her a headache.

'_What the heck was that dream?'_ She thought to her self, racking her brain to remember all of it, but every second she tried the more it slipped away. She finally growled mentally and gave up the fight.

"Sarah, oh Sarah! Wakey wakey!"

Paine gave her sister a grunt of acknowledgement. Using her hand as a shield she opened her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"It's time for the others to pick us up." Yukairi replied smoothly. Paine watched her put her book away as she got up. Yukairi grabbed the rest of her stuff and walked to the door. "Was my playing really that bad?" Yukairi had to stifle both a grin and a giggle. Paine shook her head.

"No, in fact it's the opposite. It was so good it reminded me of the past and well, it _was_ a lullaby after all." Paine shrugged as she stood up. Stretching she asked, "How long was I out?"

"A few hours." Yukairi replied with a shrug of her own which caused Paine's eyes to widened in shock.

"Wow," Paine said still in awe, "The song must have done more to me than I thought." Yukairi giggled.

"C'mon, We better meet up with Yuna and Rikku before they get worried." She said as she open the door. Paine followed behind her, closing the door on the way out. With that, they went to the lobby check out of the hotel.

At the docks

Paine and Yukairi walked slowly as they neared the docks. They were chatting when a cloaked figure, which was walking the other way, bumped hard into Paine causing both of them to fall over. The cloaked figure got up first, having landed on top, and offered Paine a hand. Paine took it and the figure helped her up.

"I'm sorry for that miss." The figure said in a completely mono-toned voice. The figure bowed and the hood of the cloak fell further down the figure's face. The mysterious person released Paine's hand, took one last look at the stunned silver haired warrior, and quickly walked off.

"It's ok…" She replied to the cloaked figure's retreating form. She then looked at her hand to see a hastily written note:

_Remember the truth_

Paine looked at it for another second before slipping it into a pocket. _'Remember the truth? What does that mean…?' _she thought, staring at the ocean.

"Sarah? Did that weird guy steal money or something?" Yukairi asked looking at her sister's thoughtful face.

"It's…nothing. Just-" Paine was cut off by a small yelp from Yukairi. Rikku had just come up from behind her and latched on to the younger girl. Paine stopped her self from laughing at the sight of Yukairi's frightened face frozen in place. (AN: Didn't mean for it to rhyme, really I didn't!)

Rikku releasedYukairi and pokedher cheek playfully. When nothing happened she looked at Paine, "She alright?"

"_I don't know. I'm pretty sure she's not dead, though_." Paine replied in Al Bhed, not even trying to hide an amused smirk. Rikku stuck her tongue out at Paine before she could respond herself someone else spoke up.

"She probably just surprised, Rikku." Yuna said as she appeared from behind Rikku, who was continuing to repeatedly poke the frozen girls cheek childishly. "I mean, if someone just out of no-where just came and hugged me I would…be…too…" Letting out a sigh she watched her cousin take out a marker and doodle on Yukairi's face. "Did you even hear me, Rikku?"

But of course Yuna's last sentience was forgotten as Paine sent a death glare to the thief for drawing on her sister. Paine did a quick maneuver so that both Rikku's hands were put into the traditional police hold. (AN: I have no clue how to describe it and I didn't know if it had a real name, sorry)

"Yikes!" Rikku cried as she used her thief training to worm her way out of Paine's grasp. Rikku jumped behind Yuna for protection before speaking again. "Paine the Beast is back! Oh but wait, it looks as if the Beast dropped something!" Rikku flashed Paine wallet around, grinning like a mad(wo)man.

"Rikku!" Paine was about to leap at her when she felt something wrap around her neck. She looked down to see a pair of arms then looked behind her to see Yukairi smiling at her. Paine felt her anger towards Rikku slowly ebbing away.

"Wanna give me another piggie-back ride?" Yukairi said, her smile turning into a devilish grin. Paine was about to decline until Yukairi decided to use her secret weapon, the puppy-dog face.

Paine let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, fine…" Yukairi let out a squeal of delight and jumped onto her sisters back. "But this is the last time" They made it about halfway.

Yuna and Rikku gaped at them until Rikku started to pout. "How come she gets a piggie-back ride!" Rikku was blocking the way to the airship. "I want one too!" She started to pout.

"You're not my sister…" Paine responded.

"C'mon, sis," Yukairi started, "Just this once, for her?" Yukairi got off Paine to give her another puppy-dog look.

Paine looked at Yukairi then at Rikku before groaning. "Alright," Rikku squealed in delight sounding just like Yukairi, "But just this once!" Rikku got onto Paine's back, just like Yukairi had done just seconds ago, but she nuzzled her chin on the top of Paine head. Paine growled in discomfort. "Don't get too comfortable up there Rikku, This is only until we reach the ship!"

Yuna ran up to then giggling, which caused Paine to glare at Yuna. "What's so funny, Yuna?" Yuna cowered slightly but stood her ground as best she could while still walking forward.

"Nothing," Yuna was grinning, "It's just that you two look so cute!" Paine's cheeks pinked for a second. Yukairi giggled as well.

"Yes they do!" Yukairi agreed. Paine growled once again to stop any more blood to rush to her face.

"What are you two trying to get at?" Paine said, even though she already guessed what they meant.

They both grinned slyly as they replied with a, "Nothing."

"What ever!" Paine growled and she picked up her pace to the airship while trying not to let Rikku fall. Yuna and Yukairi glanced at eachother before following after, giggling as they did.

In the airship

"Buddy, take us to the Calm Lands," Paine ordered from her normal spot on the Celsius' bridge. "We're going training." Yuna, Rikku, and Yukairi looked at Paine in disbelief.

"But why?" Rikku complained, "You're sister's here, and you still want to go training?" Paine nodded.

"My sister being here is even more of a reason," Paine replied, not looking at the other three girls, still angry about earlier . "I want to test her skills."

Yukairi smirked, "Alright! We'll train but," She looked at the other girls and they nodded, "You have to play Truth or Dare with us after!"

Paine felt like falling on the floor. "What, why!" She had to try to keep her face from turning into a pout. "I hate Truth or Dare!"

Yukairi shook her head, "Either play Truth or Dare with us or else no training." Paine glared at her sister before responding with a small, "Fine…"

At the calm Lands

"Nice one, Yuki!" Rikku said to the other blonde haired girl. They (Being Rikku, Yukairi, and Paine because Yuna wanted to stay with Tidus on the airship) had been feind training for about half an hour. Yukairi just grinning as a response.

Paine looked at her sister as she finished off the last fiend. "Wanna have a little sparring match?" She asked out of the blue. Yukairi looked at her for a second before nodding.

"Alright," She smiled at turned to face Paine, "Sound like fun!" She went into a fighting stance, her twin samurai swords at the ready. She stood so that only the left side of her body was revealed to Paine. She held her left-handed sword parallel to the ground and her right-handed sword upside down in front of her chest.

Rikku sat down in the grass a few feet away before yelling, "Begin!" and it started, Yukairi being to first to attack. Paine parried it and went into a counter attack.

Rikku watched from her seat on the grass eyes getting wider every second. Both Paine and Yukairi went into a fighting mode, forgetting they were even sisters. They continued to attack, block, and any other thing that could be thinkable, in rapid succession.

Pretty soon it was a dance not a simple fight but this dance was not a normal dance. It was a dance of death. The sound of blades slamming into each other became the background music, their tempo increasing steadily, dancers following along perfectly. But with every dance, there had to be a leader and there had to be one who followed. Yukairi, being able to use her swords faster then Paine, with her huge sword, was the leader in this dance. But more then often the leader, in a dance of swords, tends to miss a beat and this was no different.

Yukairi leapt into the air to doge an attack aimed at her legs, but she didn't expect Paine to send another attack to her side. She focused on stopping the giant sword from hurting her; using both of her swords to block it she landed back on the ground before she collapsed completely.

"Oww," She groaned clutching her ankle. Paine stopped suddenly and dropped her sword.

"What wrong, Yuki?" Rikku said jumping up from her spot and running over to the two sisters.

"I landed on my foot wrong," She felt her ankle tenderly trying to see if she had broken anything, "It's only sprained, I'll be ok in a few hours."

"Let's get back to the Celsius then," Paine said bending down. "Come on, I'll give you a lift…" Yukairi giggled.

"I thought early was the last time?" She asked smirking.

"That was before I knew you were going to get hurt during our fight," Paine growled forcing Yukairi to get on her back, "Which was one of the most exciding fight's I've had in a while." Paine stood back up, Yukairi on her back.

"Alright then," Yukairi said from her perch on Paine's back, "Giddy up!" Rikku giggled at the two sisters' antics before joining them in getting back to the ship.

* * *

Done with this chapter, finally! Sorry it took so long, but I had trouble with the fight scene. Man it was a pain in the butt, but I hope you reviewers liked it! I wrote it for you, but there will be some more, a little more descriptive. I made this chapter longer and I plan to make the next one around the same length _possibly_ longer.

I also added a dash of RikkuXPaine so if you're agents it then just ignore it because it's not a main part of the story!

Warning: There will be more RikkuXPaine next chapter! (if you didn't figure that out by now)

* * *

To reviewers:

ChristinaRoss: XD I got most of the sister fluff stuff from my sisters. Yukairipersonality was based off of my sister, actually. Yukairi's name really does sound like a mix between Yuna, Rikku, and Paine doesn't it…? Hahaha, I didn't notice it before! Yukairi was a name I made for a different fan fiction, but the name seemed to fit so I used it in this one. Truth is Yukairi is a mix of Yuna's and Kairi's (from kingdom hearts) name. Thanks for reviewing!

Sdreamz: Haha, I guess your right, I get to choose to surprise every one! Hahaha, Thanks for reviewing!


	4. Authors Notewill be deleted soon

This is a Authors Note. I know, I hate it when authors do this, but I felt it was needed.

I wanted to say sorry, because this chapter is taking so long. I've been having a major brain fart on Dares, so if you have a good one, please tell me in a review. Oh, and I'm going to re-write the first three chapters, because it has come to my attention that I have made some mistakes. I will try to finish soon, but I can't make any promises.

I plan on deleting this, once I finish writing the real chapter 4. Again, I'm sorry.

Painestwin


End file.
